Large format ink tanks are ink tanks for large format printers. Large format printers are typically operated by professional users. Large format ink tanks typically contain relatively large volumes of ink, for example more than one liter. For example, these ink tanks are transported to the professional users by transport services. Existing examples of large format ink tanks are arranged to be emptied into permanent ink tanks in the large format printer. This creates a risk that ink is spilled. Other ink tanks have internal flexible bags that carry ink. The ink tank is placed in or on the printer during usage, and connected to an ink inlet. The ink is drawn from the ink tank by a pump or other ink suction device wherein the bag flexes to compensate for a changing backpressure in the bag.